Repopulation
by AshRose97
Summary: As the people of the ark finally begin to settle on earth the people bring up the topic of reproducing... The problem is that they need a test removal of the contraceptive and the only person up for the job is Clarke. Add in her secret love for her best friend/co-leader and the fact that she can never have him, she's in for one hell of a night. Slightly AU. Bellarke.


**A/N: This will probably just be a one shot unless I'm inspired, mostly just some smutty fluff. Also it's not really set in any time period of the show, kind of works with the premise that they got a dropship down before the ark ran out of oxygen but not everyone made it. Also safe to assume there is a whole other camp of Skypeople. So it's a little AU.**

 **So yeah, just playing with my favourite couple settling on earth.**

 **Also I own nothing. Read on!**

Clarke was exhausted. The past year on earth was filled with work, hours spent building and developing their little camp into a small village they could call home. With the ark gone after only one exodus ship dropping it was up to them to move forward, to give their people a life and a future.

Without attacks from the grounders they had begun to thrive on earth. The walls of the camp were reinforced, electricity was slowly in the works, and running water had been achieved although the engineering team was still hard at work on heating it. There was a regular hunting group who had gotten incredibly skilled at bringing back large game under the guide of Bellamy Blake, a small crop farm was started on the west end of their village and the idea of livestock was now in the works. However, one of the biggest achievements was the slow transition from tents to actual cabins one little bit at a time.

Lincoln had joined their village and his help was invaluable, he aided Clarke in healing and developing new medicine with his knowledge of earth's plants. But more than that he knew how to make a sap varnish that could weatherproof the wood cabins they worked so hard on. Everyone pitched in and worked hard to create their home.

Clarke was working grueling hours in the dropship- which had been converted into a medbay -because hard work meant more scrapes and bruises and overworked kids. With the help of her mother and Sinclair they finally had some flow to their little clinic.

Life was finally settling into a daily routine here, Clarke and Bellamy shared leadership of the village now that the people from the exodus ship who had decided to stay with the kids understood that they didn't know earth like the original 100 did. They shared leadership well and were trusted by their people, they had an easy friendship and an urge to take care of each other, it worked well for them.

However, they were recently faced with a whole new level of decision making. Since life had begun to develop some normality on earth the topic of repopulation had come up. At first Bellamy and Clarke had been so flabbergasted that they had almost laughed in their people's faces, but it quickly became clear that this is what they wanted. A camp of just over 100, after the loss of the originals and the gaining of some from the exodus ship, had been overwhelming at times and now they were considering increasing that population? And there was also the concern that most of the people weren't even 20 yet.

For several weeks it had been a rocky subject with the council, made up of Abby, Marcus, Raven, Clarke, and Bellamy. After arguing for hours over the ins and outs of removing contraceptives and working on prenatal care they decided to leave the decision in the hands of Bellamy and Clarke. Clarke knew part of Bellamy's reluctance stemmed from the thought of Octavia getting pregnant, but they had to think on a bigger scale. Finally they decided that they would need a new generation, and the council worked to form the rules.

Finally they decided that only consenting women over the age of 17 could apply for removal of their device. Of course, they couldn't announce this right away, not before they decided the safest way to remove the contraceptives… and ran a test run. On the ark removing the insert was simple and easy because they had the equipment, without that it was a more delicate process, though not impossible. Abby said she was certain she could do it, but she needed a private trial run, with only the council knowing about the decision there was really only one option. Clarke would have to do it for the sake of her people.

Bellamy got mad when she announced this, he was notoriously over protective and stubborn as hell when it came to matters regarding Clarke's overall well being. It was one of the many things Clarke loved and respected about him. After some soothing on her part he caved but growled that he didn't like it.

That was how it had come to that point, while most of the village was preparing for the bonfire in celebration of the ten new huts built, Abby and Clarke locked themselves in the third floor of the dropship and began the process. It was uncomfortable, there was some pinching and a strange tugging, Abby whispered a few apologies but aside from the discomfort it really wasn't so bad. They had decided to do so privately since Bellamy would insist on being there if he knew and the second Clarke so much as mildly flinched he'd call the whole thing off, they needed to be certain it was possible and this was the only way.

Once it was removed Abby and Clarke just looked at each other, this meant repopulation was now a real task on their plate. They decided to give it a few days and see if there was any pain or side effects before they said anything, but there was a spark of hope in their eyes.

Now, though, as Clarke sat by the fire she thought of the one side effect she could never tell her mother. Despite the foreign feeling between her legs she wasn't in any real pain or discomfort since removal, but she was a little put out. Her problem? Bellamy Blake.

She watched him from across the fire as the golden light reflected warmly on his sun kissed, tan skin. She watched the muscles in his forearm flex as he shoved a large, calloused hand through his midnight curls. His chocolate eyes were sparkling and he had a wide grin on his soft looking lips as he laughed at something Jasper was saying. Her eyes fell to his long, tapered fingers where they wrapped around a jar of moonshine that had been handed to him, although she noted it was still full.

She wasn't sure when she had fallen in love with him, it was almost inevitable with all the time they spent together. She had always known he was good looking, it was impossible not to, but at some point something had changed. The little touches he had always so casually given sent sparks of white hot desire through her, his voice put her instantly at calm. she was constantly aware of him when they were in the same place, and worst of all… she was jealous.

Bellamy had a reputation for physically pleasing some of the girls in the camp, as long as they understood he wouldn't give anymore than that. The only constant women in his life were Clarke and Octavia, he wanted to keep it that way, not that it stopped some of the girls from trying to gain status by clinging to him.

As if she had heard Clarke's thoughts and decided to prove her right, Roma, one of Bellamy's more frequent followers, fell onto the log beside him and stretched out her long, bare legs. She pushed her dark hair over her shoulder and angled her impossibly thin body towards him and Clarke was hit with a pang of sadness as she remembered just how far she was from being Bellamy's type.

Of course her desire for him had only grown when she discovered her feelings for him, she ached from just looking at him sometimes and she couldn't even imagine anyone else touching her. More than once she had thought of spending just one night with him, scratching the itch so she could move on, but with her feelings involved it always seemed like too much of a risk.

Clarke noted glumly that now she never would. WIth the contraceptive removed she would probably never have sex with anyone but herself again. Not with the possibility of pregnancy lingering overhead.

"Hey, Clarke," Finn dropped to sit beside her on the log and allowed his leg to brush against hers. Clarke gave him a stiff smile and angled her knee away from his, he sighed and rubbed his hands over his thighs. "I noticed you weren't setting up this afternoon, and I know you weren't with Bellamy since he was dragging food back to camp, is everything okay?"

"I'm fine, I was just tired and decided to nap." Finn furrowed his brow and shook his head at her.

"But you weren't in your tent?" Clarke jerked her head towards him and glared, gritting her teeth.

"You went to my tent?" She snapped, he at least had the decency to look a little ashamed as he scuffed his boots over the dirt.

"I just wanted to talk about something… It's important." Finn straightened his shoulders and turned to face Clarke fully. "You had your contraceptive removed didn't you?" There was a long pause where Clarke stared at him in shock and rage.

"Why is that any of your business?" Clarke pushed herself up from the log to storm away when Finn caught her arm.

"I know you, there was a hesitation on releasing news of the decision. You did the test removal on yourself." Finn turned her to look at him and stared intensely into her eyes. "Have you thought this through? You can't have a kid with just anyone, Clarke… It should be someone who cares about you." He ran his fingers down her arms and made her squirm, she wanted to snap at him that no one had said anything about her actually getting pregnant when she caught the implication of his words.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me! Are you really insinuating that? You have a girlfriend, Finn! What the hell is wrong with you?" She snapped, Finn grabbed her hand and frowned harder when she snatched it back.

"You know how I feel about you Clarke, things with Raven… they've never been the same since I met you-"

"Shut up, you never said a word about her and since she showed up you've been chasing both of us around. I won't be the other woman and I won't be the reason you decide to break her heart." Clarke turned, ready to storm away but suddenly paused and turned back. "And I certainly would never have your kids, Finn. Even you have to know how fucked up that is."

This time Finn didn't grab her again as she hurried around the fire towards Bellamy. She needed to tell him about the implant before Finn or anybody else got to him. When she stopped in front of him Roma was giggling at something he said and leaning in. Clarke told herself she didn't take any sick pride in breaking up the moment, or notice the fact that when he saw her his smile widened and his eyes brightened.

"Princess! I was wondering how long I'd have to wait for you to bring yourself over here." He winked playfully and shifted back to open his arms for her. She knew what he was waiting for, and she knew logically that she should pull him away for some privacy but a larger part of her wanted Roma to see the way Bellamy acted with her so she placed herself in her spot on his lap and relaxed as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Clarke! You made it! Want a drink?" Jasper held up a jar of his moonshine with a wicked grin, Clarke shook her head wildly and Jasper burst into laughter. A moment later she felt Bellamy's lips brush against her ear making her shiver.

"Good call, this stuff is extra strength tonight." He chuckled and Clarke shook her head, laughing lightly. As she lifted her head she locked gazes with Finn who was glaring at he from across the fire, she leaned farther into Bellamy's arms. "You know, for a moment I was worried I was going to have to have a word with Spacewalker. Do I want to know what that was about?" Clarke hesitated before shrugging, she was suddenly afraid to tell him but he knew her well enough to know if she was lying to him. Bellamy shifted her on his lap and angled his gaze to meet hers, her hesitation had been enough for him to know something was up, he picked up her arms and searched them for any sign of bruising with featherlight touches on her skin.

Every moment of his skin on hers, his breath against her cheek, his lips touching the red marks left by Finn's fingers, was sheer agony for Clarke. It seemed as though the knowledge that she would never have him made her longing for her best friend even worse.

"What happened, Princess?" His words were a faint whisper against her ear and she had to bite back a moan. Clarke gripped his shirt in her hands and buried her face in his neck, she wanted to hide her arousal but the action only served to surround her with his masculine scent and make her desperate for more. Bellamy's arms tightened around her and he whispered softly in her ear, "How about we find a private place to talk?"

Before she even had a chance to finish nodding Bellamy had her on her feet and pulled her away from the centre of camp, towards the edge where he had long ago set up their tents for some separation from their people. Instead of stalling outside of their neighbouring tents he pulled her inside of his and tied the flap shut tightly. After a year of sleeping next door he knew he always took his conquests elsewhere or insisted on going to their tents, he had always said this is was his place and he didn't want them in it.

Finally he turned to face her and gripped her face in his hands. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing…" She whispered weakly, she tried to turn her head away but Bellamy held her in place.

"Don't lie to me Clarke, something's bothering you or you'd be excited about tonight." He was right of course, as leaders of the camp the largest residential cabin had been made just for them, they would share the four bedroom home until one of them married and needed the space. It had been their people's idea since Clarke and Bellamy were always a united front, it made sense to them to keep their leaders in the same place.

"I… you're gonna be mad at me…" Clarke mumbled, Bellamy just raised an eyebrow at her.

"That's hardly the first time that has happened. Spit it out." Clarke chewed hard at her lip and sighed, it had to happen eventually she supposed.

"Finn found out about the test removal of the contraceptive," she began, deciding to start with the easier knews. "And that's what he was talking to me about, he insinuated that if I was going to have kids it should be with him." Bellamy's eyes darkened in rage and he clenched his hands into fists, he paced back and forth like a caged animal his anger rolling off of him in waves.

"That's it. I knew this was a bad idea, you are _not_ having that thing taken out, got it? Raven can take the risk since her boyfriend is so giddy at the idea of fatherhood!" Clarke bit her lip as she stared up at him, for a moment he seemed totally unaware of her guilt until he froze and turned to examine her features. "You didn't…"

"I'm sorry… I didn't want anyone in the room while I was laying there like that. It was embarrassing." She whimpered and Bellamy stared at her in disbelief.

"That's not how we do things around here, Clarke. You don't get to just decide you don't want to share decisions like that with me!" He gripped her shoulders and held her tight as he examined her body for any sign of injury. "What if something had happened to you?"

"Nothing did, Bellamy I'm fine! It feels a little weird I'll admit but I'm fine!" She watched Bellamy pull at his hair and stare at her with panicked eyes, she felt bad for causing him stress and stepped closer to wrap her arms around his waist and hug him tight. "I'm so sorry."

Bellamy's arms finally wrapped around her holding her almost painfully tight, Clarke didn't mind, she just breathed in his scent and held on. "Don't you ever do anything like that again." He mumbled the words into her hair and she rubbed his back.

"That would be difficult, once it's out I don't think you can remove it again." Bellamy growled playfully and slapped her ass, Clarke squealed and laughed at him.

"Enough sass out of you, Princess. Now I just have to deal with Spacewalker." Bellamy released Clarke and headed for the door of the tent, she ran after him. "No way, you're staying right here," he pushed Clarke back towards the bed and crossed his arms. "We are not done discussing this yet."

"Why do you need to talk to Finn?" Clarke reached for Bellamy and pulled him back towards the middle of the tent.

"To tell him to keep his hands off my Princess." Clarke blushed although it wasn't the first time he had referred to her as his.

"You don't need to, I won't sleep with him, Bell. I'm better than that." Bellamy still looked unsure although she knew he was more worried about her being cornered. "Besides, we picked me for the test because even without it I probably won't have kids. Remember?"

"Why the hell wouldn't you?" Bellamy looked puzzled as he stared at her, Clarke just shrugged her shoulders and bit her tongue to keep herself from telling him that without him she had no desire for sex and she certainly couldn't imagine a future of cuddling, lazy kisses, and chasing children with anyone else.

"Doesn't matter."

"Like hell it doesn't. Tell me." He demanded.

"No," she crossed her arms. Bellamy stepped right in front of her, crowding her space.

"Oh really?" There was a long pause as Clarke got lost in his eyes.

"Y-yes?" He smirked and leaned in.

"Tell me, Princess."

"Because I don't want it if it's not with you!" Clarke slapped a hand over her mouth as the words slipped out. Her eyes brimmed with tears as she stared at Bellamy's shocked expression, just like that her carefully hidden secret was out, and she was certain she had lost her best friend.

Clarke turned and rushed for the tent entrance, she needed to breathe, to hide, she couldn't bare the thought of hearing his rejection out loud. She was mere steps away from the door when hands gripped her hips and pulled her back, turning her as they did so she was face to chest with Bellamy. She dropped her gaze to the floor and tried to hold back her sobs as Bellamy gripped her hips.

"If that's how you felt, why didn't you just say so?" He growled, Clarke snapped her head up in surprise and met his burning gaze. He reached up and wiped the tears off her cheeks gently, she sniffled and shrugged, unsure of what to say. Bellamy shook his head and ran his fingers through her hair gently. "We've wasted so much time. If you wanted me you should have said so, Clarke."

"What?" She whispered, still not understanding what Bellamy was trying to tell her.

"I've been yours for a long time, Princess. All I was waiting for was a hint that you wanted me too." Clarke's heart beat faster and harder, she'd never felt more like an idiot in her life, if she had only tried she could have had the one person she really wanted.

"But the other girls?"

"I was trying to get over you, turns out it's hard to spend everyday with the girl you love and not be with her the way you want." Clarke beamed at him and threw her arms around his neck.

"You love me?" He met her grin with one of his own and kissed the tip of her nose.

"Forever and ever." Clarke giggled and pulled their bodies together.

"I love you, Bell." The words had barely left her mouth when Bellamy's lips crashed onto hers in a bruising kiss. He ran his hands up her back and down her ribs to grip her hips and trace his fingers over the curve of her ass. Suddenly his hands gripped her ass hard and she moaned into the kiss, Bellamy took the opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth and tease hers gently with it. Clarke kissed back with just as much passion and tangled her fingers in his hair desperately pulling him into her as she sucked his lower lip into her mouth. God, he could kiss.

Suddenly Bellamy's hands were gripping her thighs and hoisting her up his body so he wouldn't have to bend to kiss her. Clarke locked her legs around his hips and held tighter to him as his hands held her ass to keep her in place.

Clarke whimpered when Bellamy pulled his mouth from hers only to sigh when he started slowly kissing her jaw, moving to the sensitive place just under her ear and continued down the curve of her neck laying hot, open mouthed kisses. She moaned again and tilted her head back as she battled with his shirt, desperate to get to his skin.

Bellamy dropped them back onto his bed and sat up, Clarke whined and reached for him, he just smirked and pulled his shirt off tossing it to to side and lifting the hem of hers. Clarke sat up so he could pull it off her and smirked at him as she reached back and unclasped her bra, sliding it down her arms and leaving herself bare from the waist up.

Bellamy growled and pushed her back down, smashing their lips together and running one hand up her bare torso as the other grabbed her thigh and hooked it over his hips so he could grind his hips against hers and listen to her moan in pleasure. Clarke's hands were sliding over his shoulders, down his chest, feeling the taut muscles of his abdomen twitch under her fingers while he scraped his teeth over her bottom lip. She moaned and bucked her hips when the hand that had been exploring her body found her breast and cupped it in his hand, massaging gently as he enjoyed the weight of it in his calloused palm.

He pulled his mouth from Clarke's and placed a kiss at the outer edge of her shoulder, moving along her collar mixing kisses with nips and swipes from his tongue. Clarke's fingers were fumbling with his belt between them as continued his assault onto her neck moving up to that spot below her ear he pulled with his teeth and sucked hard while simultaneously pinching her pebbled nipple.

Clarke threw her head back and yelled his name as he continued working on the mark he was leaving while shifting to slide his other hand up to her neglected breast and gently circle his fingers around the little pink nub making her writhe under him and rub against his groin.

"Bellamy, more, please!" She panted as his mouth paused to kiss her lips before moving to the other side of her neck.

"As you wish, Princess." His fingers made quick work of the button on her jeans as he pulled them over her hips, taking her panties with them until she was wonderfully bare before him.

"Not fair, you're wearing way too much clothing." Clarke pouted when he sat back to admire her, he grinned and popped open the button on his pants as Clarke had already finished off his belt earlier.

"Sorry, Baby." He shoved his pants and boxers off, smirking when her eyes widened at his rather impressive size. "Better?" Clarke abruptly sat up and grabbed a handful of his hair pulling their mouths together and dragging her nails lightly down his back.

"Much better," she mumbled against his lips as they collapsed back onto the bed, a mess of wandering hands and kisses. Bellamy rained kisses back down her throat, along her collarbone, and down to the valley between her breasts where he swiped his tongue and blew lightly over the dampened skin. One of his hands held her hips down while the other traced teasing patterns over her abdomen and down between her legs, moving painfully slow as he placed a chaste kiss on each nipple.

"Bellamy, please," she begged and desperately tried to lift her hips as his fingers traced her slit softly.

"Are you ready?" He teased lightly, letting his lips brush over her nipple gently. Clarke nodded wildly and gazed at him with her big green eyes, biting down on her bottom lip. With no warning Bellamy slid one finger into her wet opening and closed his mouth around her nipple, sucking hard and tugging with his teeth as his finger slowly worked itself in and out of her tight opening. Clarke cried out and panted heavily as the mixed sensations overwhelmed her, when he slid a second finger into her and switched to her other nipple she was sure she would explode.

"Oh, god, so good. Don't stop, Bellamy," he brushed his thumb over her clit and gently worked her closer to the edge as he released her nipple and kissed a path down her stomach. Kissing the inside of her thighs he hummed his approval and pushed her hips back down with his free hand as his tongue swiped over her clit, gently circling and probing it as his fingers worked her over, her nails scratched the backs of his shoulders and pulled at his hair hard when he sucked her clit hard into his mouth.

"Mmm, I knew you'd taste amazing." His words were muffled as his voice vibrated between her legs, Clarke groaned and threw her head back, completely at his mercy. Her walls were twitching around his fingers as he curled them up into her g spot and grazed his teeth over her clit. "Are you close, Princess?" She nodded and whimpered, well beyond words at this point.

Bellamy grinned and sucked her clit one more time before thrusting his fingers into her sweet spot and rubbing hard. She screamed his name as she rode out her high, he had pulled his fingers out to lick her extra juices with his tongue while she finished.

Bellamy climbed back up her and kissed her deeply, she could taste herself on his mouth and it was the hottest thing she'd ever experienced. She wrapped her arms around him as their kiss increased in intensity, she could feel his hardness against her and gently detached their mouths.

"I could…" she glanced down between them and bit her lip nervously. Bellamy lightly kissed her neck and smiled down at the panting girl in his arms.

"I would much rather do something else," Bellamy winked and pressed their hips together making them both moan.

"But, I had it taken out… And we don't have anything else to use." Clarke glanced around lamely as if she hoped a contraceptive would just appear out of thin air. Bellamy nuzzled her and lightly nipped at her earlobe.

"What if I told you I don't want to use anything?" Clarke stared up at him in surprise, the tiniest bit of hope blossoming in her stomach.

"Really?" Bellamy nodded and kissed the tip of her nose.

"Besides, our little kingdom needs an heir." He teased, lightly tickling her side as he did.

"And here I thought we were democratic," Clarke quirked an eyebrow and Bellamy laughed kissing her lips lightly.

"We are, but who wouldn't vote for our kid?" Clarke laughed and wrapped her arms around him, claiming his lips in a lingering kiss.

For a moment they just explored each others mouths, gently tracing the lines of each others bodies as his tip brushed against her opening. Clarke lifted her hips to his to urge him to enter her, sighing when his head parted her folds deliciously. Bellamy placed warm, wet kisses along her neck, gently sucking at the juncture of her neck and shoulder. When he slowly pushed inside of her she tensed, gripping his shoulders and digging her nails in.

Bellamy pressed little kisses on her cheek, neck, and temple while she adjusted to him. She rolled her hips to tell him she was ready, Bellamy pulled her lips back to his and thrust into her pressing as deep as her could go. Clarke mewled and wrapped her legs around him, pulling him flush against her.

He kept thrusting, pushing hard and deep into her, leaving her whimpering and scratching his back, the tension built in her stomach for the second time that night and Clarke knew she wouldn't last long. Her muscles clenched around him and he groaned, his mouth fell to her nipple which he swirled with his tongue, Clarke arched her back and his name fell from her lips again as she dragged her nails down his back.

"God, Clarke, you feel amazing." Bellamy's breath puffed against her ear as he kissed her temple. "I'll never get enough of you."

"I love you," Clarke pulled his mouth to hers and kissed him hard to prove her words.

"I love you more," he mumbled the words against her mouth and slid his hand between them to rub her clit gently. "Let go for me, Princess."

Two more swipes of his thumb and Clarke was screaming his name and biting his neck, sucking harder when he grunted her name and exploded into her, holding himself up with shaking arms as she finished sucking his neck.

They lay tangled together in the blankets as Bellamy held her close and kissed the top of her head. Clarke kissed the spot she'd left on his neck and he laughed, tangling his fingers in her hair.

"Just couldn't resist leaving one, eh?" Bellamy teased, Clarke propped her chin on his chest and smiled at him.

"Now we match." Clarke laughed and he rubbed her bare back.

"If you notice, I left three."

"I've got time to catch up." Clarke leaned forward and stole a kiss, earning a hum from Bellamy. "I wish I'd told you how I felt before, we could have had more time…"

"You know what that means?" Bellamy pulled her up to straddle his hips with a smirk. "We need to make up for lost time." His hands moved slowly up her torso to caress her breasts, Clarke's breathing got heavier and she shifted her hips slightly against his growing excitement.

"You might be insatiable, Bellamy Blake." Clarke teased and traced her hands over Bellamy's chest as he sat upright placing them chest to chest as he kissed her neck.

"Are you too sore? I can soothe you if you are, Princess." Clarke giggled and played with his hair as they kissed gently.

"I'm fine, but I want more, can you help with that?" Bellamy had angled his hips to enter her before she even finished speaking, her words trailed off into a moan as Bellamy took her again.

"Well, I think it's time to keep testing the lack of contraceptive then."

Clarke hunched over and spilled her guts in the tree line just beyond her and Bellamy's new cabin. They were in the process of applying the finishing touches to their new home when Clarke was hit with yet another bought of nausea which sent her rushing for the trees.

The past three weeks had resulted in a lot of puking, fatigue, and craving strange foods. It was no mystery to Clarke what was happening, she hadn't slept away from Bellamy once since the night at the bonfire. Not that she would want to, his arms were warm and safe and she was right about him being insatiable.

As if her thoughts had summoned him, Clarke felt large hands pulling her hair back as she gagged for a few moments before standing. Bellamy offered her a cloth to wipe her lips with before giving her water to rinse her mouth. Clarke groaned as Bellamy chuckled and passed her mint leaves to chew on just like he always did, she smiled up at him and sighed thinking about how lucky she was to have her best friend as her boyfriend.

"Feeling better?" Bellamy hugged her close and kissed her forehead.

"Yeah, I guess it's safe to assume the removal of the contraceptive went off without a hitch." Clarke chuckled.

"Are you ready to take the news past the council? I know it's a big step, but it seems like we're ready." Bellamy smiled hopefully down at her, Clarke nodded and hugged him tighter. He kissed her swiftly on the lips and tangled their fingers as they walked back towards the main camp area. Clarke abruptly stopped walking and tugged Bellamy back to her, he gave her a puzzled look as she reached for his other hand.

"You know I love you, right? And I couldn't do this with anyone but you." Bellamy grinned and swooped her into his arms with a swift kiss on the mouth.

"I know, Princess. I love you more than words, and I can't wait for our family." Clarke smiled at his reply and pulled him down for a harder kiss. Bellamy chuckled against her mouth before taking her hand and leading her back to their people.


End file.
